Jurassic Park: Return to Isla Nublar
by ceratoformers3
Summary: A paleontoligical expediton goes to Isla Nublar to study skeletons, but they find far more....
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

_A week after the bombing of Isla Nublar_

The sunset rose over the barren wasteland of Isla Nublar, highlighting the burnt trees, and the skeletons of dinosaurs. The Visitor Center lay in ruins, the skeletons of the Velociraptors completely crushed under the debris. If seen from above, Isla Nublar looked like a dark scar in the ocean's glimmering blue waters.

Yet, life still thrived. Tiny shoots were already pushing their way up from the ashes, heralding a whole new generation of plants. Small mice and rats ran along the small shoots, hunting small insects and such. Already small birds were resting on Isla Nublar, laying eggs, and eating the bountiful mice.

But life of another kind lived on the island. A small mouse scampered along the ashes, nibbling on the tiny shoots. Suddenly, a green creature stealthily appeared behind the mouse, and picked the struggling creature up in its jaws. The mouse's panicking was soon ended by a swift bite to the neck. The creature swallowed its kill, and gave some caws. About ten more of them appeared, giving squeaks of hunger. They dispersed through the light fields of shoots, eating mice and rats galore. The compies had survived the bombings.

But soon, more creatures would join them. At the center of the island, there was a huge mountain. It looked normal from the outside, but inside, inside was something different. Hundreds of machines, ranging from conveyor belts to metal grabbers, thrived inside the mountain. Even small robots were inside, holding needles, and extracting blood from amber. Small eggs were held in a chamber, which was filled with a wet mist. Small claws turned them over every now and then, regulating their temperature.

And even life thrived inside the mountain. Inside a huge chamber, hundreds of pens of varying sizes filled it. In one there was a huge therapod, with a head akin to a crocodile or alligator. In an other, were a pack of six feet tall carnivores, with retractable claws on their toes. In yet another, there was a huge quadruped, with a long neck extending to the ceiling. InGen's dinosaurs still existed. They had been growing for years, just in case the military bombed Isla Nublar.

In fact, small drones were being dispensed outside, using an invention that InGen had invented. It terraformed the island slowly, turning it from a barren wasteland, to a jungle paradise by night. The computer deemed the island safe, and began an alarm. The dinosaurs were to be released. The huge and small animals stalked out in to the night, quickly establishing territories and boundaries. Isla Nublar was Jurassic Park, once more.


	2. Chapter 1

4 years later

_4 years later..._

The sun shone down on the barren Badlands of Montana, highlighting the small dig site. College students, helpers, and paleontologists were all over the place, brushing away the dust on bones, digging, and handling various equipment.

A middle age man, looking in his 20s or 30s paused from his digging to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He was none other then the famous Alan Grant, renowned paleontologist, and part of the Nublar Incident. He had been busy digging up the ribs of a possibly new dromeosaur.

Alan sighed and walked over to a small trailer. He opened the door to see... an old man getting a beer from the stocked fridge. The old man slowly turned around, and smiled." Why hello Alan." It was an exact repeat of four years ago. Alan's jaw dropped." God damn it." He sighed and slapped his head." What is it this time? Dinosaurs escape and massacre China? Cloned a fish with six legs?" Hammond gave an amused smile." No, not quite, I have a proposal for you." Alan sighed." What is it?"

Hammond gave another one of his childish smiles. "InGen has been funding a paleontological expedition to Isla Nublar and they want you to be part of it." Hammond gave a sad smile." Or at least those that are with me. My nephew, Peter Ludlow, has taken over the company, and is sending an expedition to Isla Sorna to capture dinosaurs and take them to the amphitheater in San Diego."

Alan gasped." Dinosaurs on the mainland? Your nephew's crazy! But anyway, I'll go on this expedition, as long as there are no live dinosaurs." Hammond smiled." The place was bombed, remember. All that's left are a few compies." Grant sighed." Okay, I'll do it. But Ellie's coming too right?" Hammond grinned." Why of course. The boat leaves in five hours. Bye now." With that Hammond walked out the door, leaving Grant to ponder these events.


End file.
